


Oahu

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hawaii, Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: This is just a crack fic about what Sam and Caitriona are up to in Hawaii!





	1. Aloha

Sunshine. Tans. Freckles. Oceans. Pina Coladas. Palm Trees. 

Hawaii. 

Oahu to be precise. 

Sam and Caitriona had been in Hawaii for three days. Three blissful days of relaxing in bed, limbs tangled under the sheets and nights spent doing the same. Caitriona had brought six books with her to read and she’d already finished one. Sam had left her sleeping in bed yesterday to go off hiking. 

He’d done the pillbox hike and gotten lost on a military base. _Bloody man_. Caitriona had been just about to take a hot bath when her phone started buzzing with a call from Sam. He was trapped on the base and needed his I.D. Caitriona had managed to take it with her in an Uber ride — a kind man, (ex-military in fact) named Brent. 

Sam was pretty chuffed with himself, he kept going on and on about the hike and then showed her the beautiful pictures he had taken. A few shirtless selfies that Caitriona told him to send to her for her own personal use. 

“You should have seen it, Cait… the water, the trail, it was stunning! You’ll have to come out wi’ me again.” 

“Next time you go on a hike, you better wear sunscreen,” Caitriona laughed, pressing her finger lightly against his pink cheeks. “You’ll need some aloe for that, love.” 

“You can rub some on me later,” Sam smiled, kissing her gently. His chest was pink, fast turning red. 

Caitriona did rub aloe on him. His cheeks, his chest. Everywhere the sun had kissed him. And then when they got back to their villa resort, Caitriona had kissed those spots with her lips, pressing lightly so not to hurt him. He had moaned, holding her hips against him as she rode him hard that night. 

++++++

They were home now, in the villa where they were staying for the next couple of weeks. Sam had just come back from his morning run and Cait stretched languorously, her joints popping. 

“Is it another hot day?”

“Aye,” Sam said, his chest huffing as he went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel to wipe his face. “We should go get a bite to eat and then out on the beach, if you want.”

“That sounds lovely,” Cait smiled and sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up around her naked body. Sam came back to her, his sweat soaked shirt now off and he hovered above her. Reaching up, she placed her fingers against his chest, playing connect the dots with his freckles. 

“Do we have to leave now?”

Sam grinned, placing his hands on either side of her on the bed, pressing her to lay flat on her back. “No, not yet.” 

“Good,” Caitriona grinned, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. “But first… you need a shower.” She pushed against his chest and then climbed out of bed, letting the sheet fall away. 

“My God, Cait,” Sam sighed happily and followed after her to the shower. 

The water was warm when she stepped under it, and she let it soak her hair and warm her body. Sam stepped in a moment later, his body pressing against hers. She felt him — how aroused he was. Sam always told her that when he worked out, he always came back horny — especially when he knew he would be coming home to her. 

“Will you let your hair grow?” Sam asked, his hands now running through her short hair. 

Caitriona’s shoulders slumped and she leaned back against his toned chest, “Probably. I miss it long, do you?”

“Aye, I love it any length, you know that,” Sam kissed the back of her neck. “You are beautiful no matter what.” 

“Oh stop,” Caitriona laughed, turning her head to look at him and he laughed too. “Just wash my hair you.” 

“If you say so,” Sam grinned, then grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured it into his hands. He ran his hands over her head, massaging the shampoo into her hair, lathering it until her head was like a soapy bubble. 

“Mmm,” she moaned softly. There was nothing better than having your hair washed by someone else. Her hand rested on Sam’s hip, squeezing gently. Sam pushed her head forward under the water, rinsing off the shampoo until it all came out. 

His hands slid up and down her body, stroking her skin, pressing lightly to her waist, her stomach and then settling on her breasts. Sam cupped them, holding their full weight in his hands. Caitriona felt him grow harder, his cock now pressing firmly against her back. She wiggled her hips against him making him groan. 

Sam slid one hand down her side and over her back, pressing until Cait leaned forward. Placing her hands out in front of her on the shower wall, she turned her head to look back at him. He was biting his bottom lip, one hand squeezing her breast, the other on her lower back. 

“Take your time,” She laughed and then she felt a light slap to her hip. 

“I will if you keep talkin’,” Sam smirked and then moved his hips, lining himself up with her center. “Jesus, Cait.” She was wet and not just from the shower. Slowly, he pressed forward, making them both moan at the sensation. 

Caitriona’s hands slipped on the wet wall and Sam pushed forward until she was up against it. The tile was cold and it made her nipples perk up at the touch of it. Sam’s hands slid to her waist and then he was thrusting fast and quick. Pushing back, she met each thrust and leaned back, turning her head to kiss him. His tongue parted her lips, his breath hot. 

“Sam,” She cried out as he pumped into her. He was relentless, hungry and so was she. Here they were free. On this island they could be themselves and relax. Here they could be together and in every way possible. Caitriona never wanted to leave. She wished that it were possible for them both to stay — she also wanted nothing more than to tell the world he was hers. But not now. 

“Fuck back on me,” Sam grunted, his mouth near her ear. She pushed against him again making him take a step back and she began to swivel her hips, grinding against him. His hands moved from her waist to her breasts and he began to knead them. Every touch was like fire. Every kiss like ice. Sam leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back and rammed home. 

He bit her back gently as he came, listening to the sound of Cait’s cries as she followed him over the edge. Both of their breaths were quick and the steam of the room filled their lungs. 

Sam reluctantly pulled out of her, quickly rinsing them both off before shutting off the water. Caitriona turned in his arms, standing on her toes to kiss him, her hands on his chest. “What a good way to wake up.” 

“I love waking up wi’ you like this,” Sam smiled. He stepped out of the shower, taking Caitriona’s hand and helping her out. Grabbing a big towel, he dried her off first. Her feet, her calves, her things and in between. Then her stomach and breasts, giving them special attention. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the hardened bud. 

“That’s not drying me off,” Cait laughed, tangling her fingers in his hair. It was finally back to his original color, no dye or product. Sam glanced up at her, sucking lightly before wiping the towel across her chest. 

“I can’t help myself when I have you naked in front of me.” 

“Neither can I,” Caitriona slipped her hand to his cock, gripping him firmly. 

“Oooo,” he moaned, his eyelids fluttering and then suddenly her hand was gone and so was Cait. She was laughing, running quickly out of the bathroom and Sam chased her to the bed. “You won’t get away with that!” 

“With what?” Caitriona dove onto the bed, moving to the other side of the bed as Sam crawled on. He grabbed her ankles, pulling her to him and she kicked playfully, wanting him to catch her. 

He moved his hands from her feet to her waist and pinned her down with his body, holding her in place. “You can’t get away from me that easy, Balfe.” 

“Who says I want to?” She smirked, sliding her hands back through his hair. 

Sam sighed, leaning down and kissing her. “I don’t ever want to leave this place. The beach, the warmth — very unlike Scotland,” He laughed, then kissed her nose. “It’s our own bubble of paradise.” 

“It is,” she smiled, her fingers pressing against his scruff. “I plan to spend half of the time with you in this bed and the other half out there on the sand with a book in hand.” 

“Sounds like you’ve got this vacation all planned out,” Sam smiled, rolling them onto their sides and she wrapped her leg around his waist. “You do have to come with me on that hike though. I promise not to get us lost,” He chuckled. “I ken where I’m going now.” 

Poking his nose, she buried her head into the crook of his neck, “I’ll do anything you want.” 

“Anything?” Sam smirked, his hands moving over her arse. “Is that so, Balfe?”

“Not like that you bastard!” Cait shrieked as he rolled over onto his back pulling her on top of him. “But if it’s like this…” She ground her hips down on him. “Aloha, baby.” 

++++++

The next days were filled with trips down the coast in a rented jeep wrangler. With the top down and the wind blowing back in their faces, they felt infinite. Completely free. 

Fresh sushi, plenty of drinks that would make even the strongest scot sway. 

One afternoon, Sam and Caitriona found a waterfall and jumped from the top into the swimming hole below, holding hands and screaming at the top of their lungs. No one was around and Caitriona was feeling cheeky so she stripped from her suit and jumped back into the water. Sam laughed, not resisting Caitriona’s attempt to rid him of his swim trunks. 

Laughter was the sound that filled the air around them and love was the feeling that accompanied it. There in Oahu, Sam and Caitriona found themselves again. 


	2. Mahalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Caitriona Hawaiian adventures! NSFW

Skin dotted with freckles. Cheeks kissed pink from the sun. Soul refreshed from the Hawaiian serenity. 

After Oahu, Sam and Caitriona hopped over to the Big Island for one more week of a stress free holiday. Their next oasis was at the Four Seasons Resort Hualalai. The Makaloa Villa was stunning with an even more beautiful view. As Sam and Caitriona explored their small slice of heaven on earth, Sam called out for Caitriona. 

“Where are you?”

“Outside!” 

Walking back through the spacious living area, Caitriona found Sam outside, his back to her and he was staring at an outdoor shower. 

“Is this the only shower?” Caitriona laughed, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Nah,” Sam chuckled, holding onto her arms. “There’s a huge tub upstairs, but this shower as a certain… appeal does it not?”

Sam turned his head, quirking his brow at Caitriona who only shoved his arm and walked back inside. “We only just got here, Heughan.” 

“And is there a certain time I must wait until I can ravish you under that shower?”

Only winking, Caitriona left him standing there, laughing as she noticed a slight bulge in his shorts. 

“I’m going to the beach, join me if you want!” She shouted back to him. 

“Bloody killing me,” Sam muttered to himself and then laughed, following her to their room. The bed overlooked the ocean, the windows open and letting in a warm breeze. He was already wearing his swim trunks so all he had to do was take off his shirt. His shoulders and back were still burnt from the other day. 

Caitriona grabbed her plain black bikini from her bag, holding it up as she eyed it. “I haven’t worn this one yet.” 

“That’s because I haven’t let you wear it,” Sam rolled his eyes. “It barely covers anything, Balfe!” 

She lifted her white t-shirt, inch by inch and Sam’s breath quickened. 

“If you dinna stop that, Cait… we’ll never make it out of this room.” 

“Then look away!” Caitriona laughed, letting the material drop back down. 

“Hurry up,” Sam winked, grabbing the sunscreen from his bag, walking into the bathroom to apply it to all reachable areas. 

Not wasting anymore time, Caitriona changed out of her t-shirt and shorts and into the bikini. When she stepped into the bathroom, Sam dropped the tube of sunscreen, splattering a bit on the ground. 

“Fuck me,” he said softly. 

“Not yet, babe.” 

“You’re really tryin’ to kill me, Balfe,” Sam bit his bottom lip. 

“Do you think you can contain yourself and rub some sunscreen on my back?” She knew she was playing with fire. That same bulge from earlier was still there when she let her eyes trail down along his body. Truth be told, she wouldn’t be mad if he just pushed her up against the wall right now, but she was having too much fun. 

“I’ll try my best.” 

Turning with her back to him, Caitriona sighed as his hands rubbed the sunscreen over her shoulders and down her back. A small shiver ran over her whenever his fingers touched her side, pushing firmly and tugging on the string of her swim bottoms. 

“I could eat you up,” Sam said softly, his lips nibbling on her ear lobe. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Caitriona breathed out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Come on, the water is waiting.” 

They had their own stretch of Hawaiian beach out in front of their villa and the sun was shining high in the sky. The waves were high and as Sam and Caitriona walked out, hand in hand, a wave came crashing up to their waists. 

“That bikini of yours isna going to stay on in these waves!” Sam laughed and pulled her into his arms. 

“Aren’t you counting on that?” She laughed, kissing his cheek and hooking her arms around his neck. Sam pulled her legs around his waist, dipping her over so that her back touched the water. 

“How long can you breathe underwater?” 

“What?” Caitriona laughed as he walked in slow circles, their bodies feeling weightless in the water. 

“I bet I can hold it longer than you,” Sam smirked confidently. 

“Oh I bet you can!” 

“Wanna bet?” Sam smirked, setting Caitriona to her feet. 

“Winner gets what?”

Sam placed his finger and thumb on his chin as if he was thinking long and hard, “The winner gets to do anything they want to the loser.” 

“Anything, hmm?”

“And the loser just has to accept it, whatever it is,” Sam said, his voice a bit husky now as he looked down at her. Caitriona’s stomach was already doing flips and she knew now that she would let him win. 

“Fine. Start on the count of three.” 

Sam nodded and counted them down, “One… Two… Three!” 

Both heads dunked under water, noses plugged as they battled to see who could hold their breath the longest. Caitriona was already determined to lose, just to see what Sam would do to her, but as she popped her head up out of the water a moment later, Sam was already above the surface, breathing air just fine. 

“Hey! You were supposed to win!” She hit him playfully on the arm.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Balfe. Those lungs of steel,” Sam laughed then, hooking one arm around her waist. 

“Oh, it was barely even a minute and I _know_ for a fact you can hold your breath longer than a minute…” 

“How do you know that?” Sam smirked. 

Caitriona’s cheeks flushed red as she stood on her toes, her mouth a hairs breath away from his ear, “You’ve been between my legs many times for longer than a minute without coming up for air.” 

“And I’ll do it again if it pleases you,” Sam said as he slid both his hands down over her arse, squeezing firmly. 

“Ah, no no.” Caitriona shimmied out of his grasp. “I’m the winner and that means that I get to do anything to you.” 

Sam stretched out his long arms above the water, “Give it to me, Cait.” 

Biting her lip, Caitriona grabbed one of his arms, pulling it back into the water between their bodies. Before he could catch on, Cait had his hand between her legs, pushing against her pussy. 

“Caitriona, that’s not—“ 

“You said they could do anything,” Cait moaned. “That includes _making_ the other person do something, no?”

She kept her hand on his wrist, spreading her legs a little bit further and then Sam took charge. He pushed the small bit of material aside and ran his finger along her slit, making her squirm. Slowly, he pushed one long finger inside, feeling her warmth surround him. 

“You’re so tight, Balfe,” Sam muttered as he pressed his lips against her forehead. Cait’s mouth hung slack and her eyes fluttered as he pushed his finger in further and began to pump slowly. 

But before she could fully lose herself, he was gone and she felt an emptiness. 

“Sam, what the fu—“ He pressed his lips against hers to shut her up and he laughed. 

“I need you,” he mumbled. “And I need you now, in that damn shower.” 

Caitriona mumbled something of an agreement against his lips and then they were both trudging out of the water and back onto the sand. It was hard to run in sand, and even harder when one person had a boner, straining in his swim trunks. 

The moment they stepped foot in their villa, Sam had Cait pressed against the wall. His hands trailed along her side and she shivered, making goosebumps rise.

“Are you going to turn the water on?”

“Oh now you want the shower?” Sam squinted his eyes at her, but then turned and twisted the knob. A rainfall of water fell from above them, covering their already wet bodies. 

“Christ,” Sam said under his breath as he looked down at her. She was all his. And he was hers. He watched her for a moment, seeing how the water cascaded down her long body and thought to himself how did he get so lucky?

Sam reached behind her, grabbing the thin strings of her top and pulled. The wet material clung to her breasts and Sam had to peel it off. Her nipples stood at attention, begging to be touched, to be sucked by him. Leaning down, Sam was immediately drenched under the water pouring over him and then placed gentle kisses to her breasts. 

“Mahalo babe,” Caitriona sighed and ran her hands back through his hair. Then she moaned as he opened his mouth and took one nipple in, slowly sucking. His tongue flicked and swirled, hot to the touch. He glanced up at her and saw that her eyes were shut. Switching to the other breast, Sam moved his hands down to her bikini bottoms, tugging on the strings. 

The material fell to the ground with a plop that made Caitriona laugh and then both her hands pulled Sam up to kiss her. “Your turn,” she whispered and hooked her thumbs into his swim shorts. Clothes were always harder to get off when they were soaking wet. 

With a little bit of trouble, they both managed to pull of Sam’s shorts and finally came together, flesh on flesh. 

“The moment I saw this shower out here,” Sam breathed against her lips, his fingers moving slowly along her sides. “I knew I wanted you, out here… under the water. You’re so beautiful, Cait.” 

“You flatter me so,” Caitriona blushed and moved her hips forward, trapping his hard length between them. “We’re supposed to be getting rest on this holiday.” 

“How is any man supposed to rest when he has you!?” Sam chuckled, moving his hands down to her arse and then she jumped as he lifted, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Fuck me, Sam,” Cait kissed him deeply, the water continuing to pour over them. “I need you inside of me.” 

“With pleasure,” Sam moved one hand from her arse to his cock, pumping it twice before sliding it along her slit. It glided easily and then with one thrust, he was home. They both sighed of relief and held still for a moment. Then Sam took a step forward, pressing her against the wall and began to thrust forward. 

He was so big, and sometimes Caitriona wondered how he ever fit inside of her. But she was made for him, and her body accepted him willingly. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she pressed her lips against his as he found a rhythm. Grunts and moans mingled in the air as he pushed forward. His cock was throbbing inside of her, and he wanted to always be inside of her — to know this feeling. 

“I can’t—“ Cait pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her hands pressing firmly against him and then in the next moment, she found herself flat on the ground, Sam still inside of her. “Please, Sam!” 

“Come on babe,” Sam held her legs open wide, leaning down to kiss her neck, rubbing his scruff along the skin as he knew she liked. “Come for me.” 

Whimpers left her mouth as Sam slid out and then slammed into her, hitting her g-spot. Caitriona cried out, her heels digging into the hard surface of the ground. Sam rolled his hips relentlessly, watching her come undone. Her hips flexed and he felt her tighten around his cock. Caitriona pulled him down, parting his lips with her tongue and then bit down on his bottom lip. With a final powerful thrust, Sam came, his back arching. 

He lowered himself on top of her, feeling the thrum of her heartbeat against his chest. Their sighs died in the sound of the rainfall above them. Carefully, Sam pulled out of her, and then grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to sit on his lap. 

“I love you,” he said softly. 

“I love you, too.” 

“I can’t wait to do that a thousand more times,” Sam laughed, kissing her nose. 

“A thousand?!” Cait barked, “I don’t know if I can handle my back on the ground a thousand more times, it’s not exactly comfortable.” 

“Then you can be on top next time,” Sam smiled. 

“Fine with me,” Caitriona laughed. 

Sam closed his eyes, leaned his forehead against hers and they simply sat there, letting the rain cover them for a moment longer — neither wanting to move.

“What do you say we eat a little something and then take a nap?”

“God yes, that sounds perfect,” Cait smiled and then climbed off his lap, holding her hand out to him. Sam shut the shower off and together they walked back into the house, finding a towel for them both to dry off. 

They ordered room service and ate in bed, falling asleep almost as soon as they finished the meal and woke up in each other’s arms hours later, the sun setting. 

Caitriona rolled over on top of Sam and his eyes opened slowly. 

“What are you doing, woman?”

“I want to go for a walk on the beach,” she said softly. 

“But that requires putting clothes on,” he shut one eye. 

“Yes it does, but then once we get back, I’ll let you take them off me again,” she smirked. 

“Undressing is always the best part.” 

“The best?” Caitriona cocked a brow.

“Second best,” he rolled his eyes. 

A few minutes later, Cait had thrown on a loose black wrap dress and Sam was wearing a cheesy Hawaiian shirt Cait had bought him and his swim shorts, now dry. Caitriona walked up to him, her hands on the buttons of his shirt and undid them all. “I like it better this way.” 

“As you wish,” Sam smirked, kissing her. 

Hand in hand, they walked out to the beach, watching as the sun set on the beautiful Hawaiian day. Sam stood behind Caitriona, his arms wrapped around her waist and sighed. 

“Being with you, having you in my arms… it’s the best feeling in the world.” 

Caitriona smiled, rubbing her hand over his arm. “No matter where we are, I always feel at home, but that’s because I have you.” 

“You always will,” Sam kissed the top of her head. “Always.” 

As the sun set, Sam and Caitriona stood, feet firmly planted in the cool sand, their bodies swaying to the sound of the wind and waves. 


End file.
